Carry On My Wayward Son
by alwaysandeverytime
Summary: The story is set after the season finale and Dean and Sam have to deal with everything that has happened.
1. Prologue

**Carry On My Wayward Son**

**Spoilerish! Don't read if you haven't watched the season finale yet!**

**The story is set after the season finale. John will send Dean and Sam back out to find a way to destroy the demon. They will face many challenges along the way including one that may tear the brothers apart.**

The crash was horrible. There was no way that ordinary people could survive that. But then again, The Winchesters weren't ordinary people; they were fighters. An ambulance arrived to take them to the hospital after hours of sleep Dean finally woke up. "Sammy? Dad?" He looked around at the hospital room. No one was there. "Anyone?" A nurse walked in. She was really pretty, in any normal situation Dean would have hit on her but he didn't. "Where is my family? My brother? My dad? Where are they?" He asked. She smiled at him and increased his medications. "Wait! Tell me!" He said as he faded back into his dreams.

In a hospital bed in the next room Sammy was also asleep but he was dreaming about Jessica. She was wearing a white dress and he was in a tux. They were getting married. Dean and his dad were there in the front row. Dean had a pretty girl next to him. She had beautiful eyes and curly brown hair that matched Jessica's except Jessica's was blonde not brown. He priest got to the "I do's" and that's when it happened. Jessica burst into flames. He tried to help her, tried to save her but she was gone. He screamed but no one could help him.

John Winchester was on a different floor then his sons. He would have to have surgery to stop the bleeding and to take the bullet out of his leg. He was in deep sleep as well but this was a dreamless sleep. Mostly it was just his body's way of resting after everything that had happened the past few days.

**I know it's short but the next chapters will be longer! This is my first ever Supernatural fic. I LOVE the show and last night's episode was amazing! I sadly haven't had the luck to watch every episode of the season but the ones I have seen were all amazing. If there is something that doesn't quite go with what happened on the show, I'm sorry but since I haven't seen all the episodes I wouldn't know. As soon as it is on DVD I'm there. : )**

**I love replies and ideas so please reply and please send in ideas if you have any for what the boys will have to face: the boogyman, werewolfs, all that stuff.**


	2. Collapse and Die

**Carry On My Wayward Son**

**Chapter Two - Collapse and Die**

**The story is set after the season finale. John will send Dean and Sam back out to find a way to destroy the demon. They will face many challenges along the way including one that may tear the brothers apart.**

**I DON'T own Sam, Dean, John, Megor the Impala. I DO own all of the OCs in this story.

* * *

**

The doctors were completely stunned. How could the Winchesters have survived this? It looked good for Dean and Sam, they were definitely in the clear. Their father, John, however, he wasn't doing to well, the blood loss was astonishing and their faith in his survival was low. Sam was transferred into Dean's room earlier that morning. Both had hopes of their father clinging to life. He hoped desperately that he would make it through. The pretty nurse made her way back to their room.

"Are you two feeling better?" She asked as she checked Dean's temperature. He had been fighting off a fever ever since the accident.

"You tell me," He said angrily. "How is my dad?" He asked. She merely looked at him before moving on to Sam. She took out a small flashlight and flashed it in his eyes. He blinked at her annoyed. "Hey! I asked you a question!" Dean yelled.

"Don't raise your voice! This is a hospital." She replied. "If you want to know how your father is you have to ask the doctor and I would change that attitude if I were you!" She said exiting the room. Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Sam.

"This hospital is filled with quacks!" He said. Sam looked out the window.

"What do you think happened to the guy that hit us?" Sam asked turning back to Dean. Dean shrugged.

"Who knows. He was probably a demon." Dean said angrily.

"What if he wasn't?" Sam asked.

"What does that matter? I just care about Dad and us and getting out of this place right now. Who cares about some crazy trucker?" He replied. Sam looked at Dean; he was really scratched up.

"Maybe you should rest. You lost a lot of blood." He informed his brother. Dean simply looked at him.

"Rest?" He pushed he's head back against his pillow. How could he rest if he didn't know if his dad was okay?

There was a knock on the doorway. It was the doctor. "Hello" He said walking into the room.

"Doctor, how is my dad?" Dean asked quickly. The doctor looked at him over his coke bottle glasses. He put his hand to Dean's forehead. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You seem fine." The doctor said. He walked to Sam.

"Hey, doctor! My Dad, how is he?" Dean said again.

The doctor checked Sam's vision, just as the nurse had done. He turned back to Dean. "Your father will be fine. He needs lots of bed rest, you all do."

"I thought you said I was fine?" Dean asked angrily.

"I said you seem fine. But appearances can be deceiving so we'll keep you here for a while." He replied walking to the door.

"We have something important to do." Sam said finally speaking up. Dean nodded.

"Well, the most important thing right now is getting better." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Sam shook his head. Dean glared after the doctor before shouting, "QUACK!"

Days went by and Sam started to wonder why no one had found them already. They were in the hospital and no one had seemed be a demon. It was definitely an odd few days. Dean was growing more and more restless.

"When are we getting out of here?" Dean asked impatiently.

"When they let us." Sam answered. "Have you noticed we haven't been attacked?" He asked. Dean looked at him.

"You are not serious? Who needs to be attacked when you have all these LUNATICS around!" He yelled so the nurses and doctors could hear him. "As far as I'm concerned they are a lot worst then Meg ever was."

"That is enough!" The nurse said walking into the room. "You two are officially…discharged!" She practically threw Dean off of his hospital bed.

"Lady, I have never been thrown off a bed in my life," He said regaining his balance. "But thank you." He said as he kissed the top of her head. He grabbed his clothes to go change out of his hospital rope. He emerged a few moments later fully dressed and with a huge smile. "I'm going to go check on dad. Hurry up and change Sammy!" He said walking out of the room. Dean walked to the nurse. "Excuse me?" He said patiently. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"What?" She said walking past him. He followed her.

"Well, where is my dad?" He asked. She turned to face him.

"3rd floor, 2nd room to the left. Room 304. If I ever see you in this hospital again," She said with her eyes burning into his. "I'm going to quit." She informed him. He smiled.

"Aw, thanks!" He patted her head and walked to the elevator.

"Dean!" Sam said running over to his brother. "Hold the elevator."

Dean waited for his brother to get in and then let the elevator close as he pressed the button for the 3rd floor. "Dad is in room 304." He informed Sam. They made their way to the room where John Winchester was being kept. He looked horrible. The truck had hit his side of the car so he had gotten the worst blow. "Dad." Dean said rushing over to his father. John managed to smile at him.

"Hey boys." He said feebly. "I'm glad you guys are okay. I heard you were driving that nurse up in the 5th floor nuts." He smiled at Dean.

"Yeah well, you know, sexual tension." Dean smiled. "She wanted me."

"She wanted you committed." Sam replied with a smiled.

"Whatever." Dean retorted. "So when are you getting out dad?"

"Not today, that's for sure." He sighed. "It seems they want to keep me here so I don't collapse and die." Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Maybe you should stay." Sam said to their father.

"I thought you would say that." John replied. "I've been thinking and there is this one thing that can help us. There is this guy, David Foster; he's an old friend of mine. He's family was affected by all this too. His wife died. He still has his son and daughter. He was a hunter too. I need to go see him."

"You are staying here." Dean informed him. "We'll go find Foster. You stay, we'll bring him here."

"Dean," John started.

"We're calling the shots until you get better." Sam interrupted. John coughed. He looked at his sons, he was proud of them but scared for them at the same time.

"He's in a small town named Hope, TX. Look, you two be careful okay?" He said.

"Yes Sir." Sam said as Dean nodded. They left their father's room and walked to the elevator. They reached the ground floor when Dean told Sam he'd met him outside. Sam nodded and waited at the front of the hospital. Dean made his way back up to the 5th floor. He found the nurse as she walked out of a patient's room. "Hey, Nurse, " She turned to face him before she let out a long sigh. "Look, I just…I need a favor. Can you please check on my dad? My brother and I have to do something." The nurse frowned.

"He's not on my floor." She replied. Dean grabbed her hand.

"Please? He's all we have." He begged. She sighed.

"Fine." She nodded. Dean gave her his number. "Are you trying to hit on me?" She frowned.

"No, that's incase something happens with my dad." He answered. He gave her a smiled before he walked away saying, "I knew you wanted me!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. There is obviously more to come. I haven't updated in a long time because I've been going crazy with all of my stuff at school. Sorries. I'll try to update more often. I actually have a couple of chapters already writen they just need to be put up.**


	3. Pretty Girls

**Carry On My Wayward Son**

**Chapter 3- Pretty Girls**

**The story is set after the season finale. John will send Dean and Sam back out to find a way to destroy the demon. They will face many challenges along the way including one that may tear the brothers apart.**

**I DON'T own Sam, Dean, John, or the Impala. I DO own all of the OCs in this story.**

The brothers made their way to the junkyard where the impala was taken. Dean spotted it a few feet away. "Oh! beautiful." He hugged the impala. "Why would they do this to you?" Sam bit his lower lip. He moved to look at the trunk. It was miraculously untouched.

"Dean, look." He pointed to the trunk.

"Devil's Trap," Dean said "My poor baby. I love you." He said placing a kiss on his car. Sam managed to get the trunk open. He looked inside to see in their supplies where there. Everything was as if they hadn't had an accident at all.

"Our stuff is still here." Sam informed Dean. Dean looked at the trunk.

"The Colt!" He said opening the door of his car to find the gun but it was no where to be found. "Damn it!" He cursed.

Sam leaned against the damaged vehicle. "What are we going to do now?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going to call Bobby and see if he can fix up the Impala while we make a trip down to Hope, TX with this stuff. We didn't always have that gun and we did fine without it." Dean started to grab stuff from the trunk.

"We need a ride Dean, how are we going to get to Texas if we don't have a ride? You don't expect Bobby to drive us all the way there do you?" Sam asked.

"No, Sammy Boy. We hitch-hike." Dean said handing Sam a duffel bag. "Now help me!"

"Hitch-hike?" Sam questioned.

"Yep. Who knows how long it's going to take for Bobby to get here and fix my baby up. Dad wants us to talk to this Foster guy now." Dean said dialing Bobby's number. After explaining there current situation and giving Bobby both the junk yard and the hospital location Dean said good-bye to his father's old friend. "Good. He'll fix the impala and he'll check on dad everyonce and a while. Let's go Sam." Dean said leading his younger brother out of the junk yard.

They walked in the sun for what seemed like hours. Cars passed by frequently but no one would pick them up. "This is useless." Sam said as another car passed them by.

"It wouldn't be useless if you were a hot chick! Why did you have to be a guy? If you were a girl we wouldn't have this problem." Dean said grumpily.

"Gee, Sorry I'm a guy!" Sammy yelled. Dean was about to argue with him when a car pulled up. A pretty blonde girl pulled up.

"You guys need a ride?" She asked.

"Yes!" Dean said moving to the car.

"Wait," Sam pulled him back. Dean looked at him. "We don't know her."

"Where are you going?" Dean asked her.

"Depends, where are you guys going?" She asked.

"Mexico" He answered just incase she wasn't trustworthy.

"I'm going to Texas, I'll take you that far." She said with a smiled.

"Okay." Dean said getting in the passenger's seat. Sam shook his head but got in the back anyway. She started the car and they began their journey. The car was neat and that was something that made Dean uneasy. There was nothing, no water bottles, no jacket, no air freshener, nothing. "So, you normally pick up hitch-hikers?" He asked. He was beginning to regret getting in the car. She smiled and said 'No'. He wondered why she was so calm; she had just picked up two strange hitchhikers. The more he looked at her the more he noticed she reminded him of someone, Meg. "Actually, we're going to get out now. Can you pull over?" Dean asked. He noticed that the road they were now on was pretty secluded. There were no cars in front of them or behind them.

"Why?" She asked. "I thought you had to get to Mexico?" Her eyes weren't on the road anymore they were looking directly at Dean. She had her foot on the gas.

"Pull over." Dean repeated. Dean and Sam watched as her eyes turned black.

"Damn it!" Sam yelled. Dean took his shot. He grabbed the steering wheel and turned it to the left as far as he could. He felt her nail dig into his arm. Everything happened so fast. They hit something. The glass broke. Dean opened his eyes before he even realized he had closed them. He saw that the girl's head was cut in two by the glass. He felt sick.

"Sammy?" He called. "Sam?"

"I'm okay. I think." Sam said from the back. He opened his door and got out. He helped Dean open his door, which was stuck. "I'll pull, you push." He said. They managed to get Dean out. "I told you that girl was crazy." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, we all mess up sometimes. Remember, you thought Meg was an okay chick back in the day." He got the bag out and started walking back to where they came from.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. Dean turned around.

"No one drives by here Sammy. We're in the middle of no-where. We have to go back. If this car wasn't ruined I'd take it but it's trashed." He kept walking and Sam had no choice but to follow.

They walked about 30 minutes when they finally saw a car. Dean called for them to stop but they didn't. He cursed loudly and they kept walking. About 40 minutes after that they saw another car. This time Dean was ready. He stood out in the middle of the road so they would stop.

"Dean! Are you crazy?" Sam yelled. He saw as the car was driving towards them. "Dean!" He screamed as he pushed his brother out of the way. Dean fell to the floor and Sam heard the brakes on the car screech. The car stopped about two inches from Sammy. He was in shock. If the driver had stopped a second later he'd be a goner.

"Sam?" Dean said rushing to his brother. He noticed the license plate on the car. TEXAS. A girl with brown hair got out of the driver's seat.

"Are you okay? What the hell is wrong with you people?" She yelled.

"What's wrong with us? You almost ran over my brother!" Dean yelled back.

"Well, he was standing in the middle of the road! It's dark, I couldn't see him!" She answered. She was tall and very pretty. In fact she was one of the prettiest girls Dean had ever seen, if not the prettiest.

"Sam?" He said again looking at his brother. "You okay?" Sam managed to nod. The girl threw her hands in the air.

"Okay, get out of my way." She said opening the door to her car.

"Hey wait!" Dean said grabbing her arm. She panicked as he touched her and punched him. Dean grabbed his nose.

"You punched me!" He yelled. He still had a grip on her arm.

"Let me go you psycho!" She said as she continued hitting him.

"Wait! Please!" Sam said walking to her. "We're not going to hurt you. We got into a car accident and we have to get home." She stopped hitting Dean and looked at Sam. He didn't look like the kind of guy who lied. She looked back at Dean as he let go of her; he still held his nose with one hand. It looked like the punch she gave him really hurt.

"Where is home?" She asked. Sam smiled.

"Texas." He said. If anyone would take them all the way to Texas it was her.

"Texas?" She repeated. Sam nodded. She looked back at Dean. "Sorry about the nose." She said.

"It doesn't hurt." He lied.

"I can't take you. Sorry." She said opening her car door again. Dean closed it from behind her. She turned to look at him.

"You almost killed my brother and you punched me in the nose. You owe us." He said grumpily.

"I don't owe you anything." She replied. "Besides, you are both obviously crazy. Especially you!" She said.

"Please!" Sam pleaded. "We just need to get to Texas. You're our only hope. Please."

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked.

"You don't." Dean replied. "Let's go Sammy." He said grabbing the bag from the floor.

"Dean!" Sam called after him. He looked at the girl and then went after his brother. The girl got in her car and drove away. "Dean!" Sammy called again. "She was our only chance!"

"The last girl who gave us a ride was a demon! And that chick is just as crazy!" Dean yelled.

"Why because she wasn't into you?" Sam yelled back. Dean shook his head. "She wasn't a demon."

"How do you know!" Dean said.

"If she was she would have run me over. She didn't. She could have killed me, but she didn't." Sam answered.

"Well, she's gone now." Dean said as rain started falling. "Great! This is just my day isn't it!" The rain got bad and quickly. There was nothing to protect them, no shelter for miles. They saw some lights drive towards them. Dean smiled. "Yes!" He watched the car as it drove to them, he wasn't sure what kind of car it was he just saw the lights, the rain muffled everything else. The car slowed down in front of them. All he could hear was the music that was playing in the car. Blue Oyster Cult's "Burin' For You." This guy's has good taste in music Dean thought; of course he would help them out. Dean's jaw dropped as he looked into the car. It was the pretty brown haired girl from before.

"Are you going to stand in the rain or get in?" She asked. Sam smiled and got in the passenger's seat. Dean didn't move, he just stared at her as she stared back. He finally gave up and got in. "Try not to get my stuff wet back there." She said as she turned the car around and the headed back on the road.

**AN:Hi. It's been a really long time since I've updated. Sorry about that. :(  
I didn't really like the car crash part but it had to be done. Trust me.**


End file.
